1. Technical Field
This application relates to generally to device controllers.
2. Related Art
A storage device in a storage system may receive data from a host over a bus. The storage device may store the data in memory for later retrieval. The storage device may receive commands from the host to store or retrieve data. The commands may conform to a bus protocol, such as a protocol set forth by a Non Volatile Memory Express (NVME) standard. The NVM Express standard describes a register interface, command set, and feature set for PCI Express (PCIE®)-based Solid-State Drives (SSDs). PCIE is a registered trademark of PCI-SIG Corporation of Portland Oreg.